Races and Bloodlines
The EVE universe houses four playable races, broken down into three bloodlines. The bloodlines affect character appearance only, as all new characters start with identical stats and skills. Amarr Empire The largest of the five races, the Amarrians hold nearly 40% of the known universe. Driven by religion, the Amarr have been known for their massive expansion and their efforts to enslave the states that were conquered along the way. One of the neighboring states enslaved was the Matari Republic, known as the Minmatar. At the end of their expansion, the Amarr encountered multiple slowing factors including the Gallente Federation and Jovian Directorate. Unable to match the economic might of the Gallente or the technological might of the Jove, the Amarr were forced to give up their territorial nature in favor of a more neutral stance. During this time, the Matari rebelled and eventually won their freedom from the Amarr. Amarr Bloodlines Those directly descendant from the Amarrian ethnic group before it conquered its home planet and intermingled with other people - are proud and supercilious, having a great sense of tradition and ancestry. These people were a primitive race conquered some 1000 years ago by the Amarr Empire. Unlike the other races conquered by the Amarrians, the Ni-Kunnis adapted to the Amarr society much better and today only a small minority is still enslaved. Most Ni-Kunnis are tradesmen and artisans - occupations frequently frowned upon by Amarrians, but still a vital part of their society The people of Khanid have endured the political turmoil of their leaders with great dignity and calm. They were originally fellow settlers alongside the Amarrians on Athra, better known today as Amarr Prime. During the height of the Amarr Reclaiming, the Khanid were swept up and merged into the growing Amarr nation. Proving themselves valuable allies to the Amarrians from day one, they have ever since held an exalted status within the Empire, with only a handful of them actually having to endure slavery. Caldari State A primarily capitalistic society, the Caldari are a people steeped in military tradition and driven by a strict code of conduct. With the State control split amongst many mega-corporations, the Caldari are bound to live by the strict rules of their society or be forced into exile. Because of their military history, the Caldari have been able to produce the most technologically advanced weapon systems and ships, inferior only to the Jovian Directorate. As a people, its members had to fight a long and bloody war to gain their independence, and even had to surrender their home planet to their hated enemies, the Gallenteans. Caldari Bloodlines Symbolizing the Caldari in every way, the Deteis are efficient, hard working, and duty filled. The Deteis are commonly found in positions of authority, both in administration and the military, something that suits their temperament well. Providing the backbone to the Caldari Empire the Civire are cool, levelheaded, and relentless in their approach to either trading or fighting. Civire can handle pressure extremely well, an invaluable aid in combat or other stressful situations. Many of the best bounty hunters are Civire. Achura has been part of the Caldari State for three centuries, joining and leaving the Federation at the same time as the State. Yet the Achur have always remained a mystery to others. Hailing from the inhospitable Saisio system in The Forge, the Achura are as reclusive and introverted as an entity can be while still participating in galactic affairs. Intensely spiritual, the average Achur has little interest in the material world's transitory doodads. Achur pilots have been few and far between in the past, but the recent sacrilege of their home world prompted them to take to the skies in greater numbers. Gallente Federation In the world of EVE, the Gallente are the kings and queens of entertainment, mass-producing everything from cheap porn-flicks to elaborate stage-shows for an ever-hungry public. They boast the most elaborate luxury space yachts, and the most glittering hotel reservoirs. Anything your mind or body could ever crave, the Gallenteans have plenty of it. The Caldari were initially part of the Federation but deep-seated differences and mutual animosity between them and the Gallenteans drove them out to found their own empire. For a time, the two empires warred against each other, but as neither could gain sufficient advantage to claim victory, peace was settled in the end. Few societies display such stark contrasts. Many of the wealthiest people in New Eden are Gallenteans, creating a constant demand for luxury goods. At the same time, the ranks of the poor number millions, because while the market-driven economy and individual freedom may allow everybody the chance to advance to the top, they make it just as easy to plummet to the very bottom of the social ladder. Gallente Bloodlines Gallenteans value freedom and individual liberty above all else, and are the founders of the only true democracy in New Eden. The Intakis were integrated into the Gallente Federation a few centuries ago. Their thoughtful and composed manner suited the Gallente society well; the Intakis are especially good at human interaction and are very prominent in the federal bureaucracy. The nation of Jin-Mei is the latest addition to the Federation, having joined only shortly before the Gallenteans came into contact with the Amarr Empire. The Jin-Mei have a very rigorous caste-system, which sometimes clashes with the liberal ideals of the rest of the Federation. The Jin-Mei inhabit the Lirsautton system in Everyshore and, up until now, seldom ventured far from their homes. Due to the civil war raging between the Sang Do overlords, leaders of the Jin-Mei, that is now changing. Minmatar Republic A tough, no-nonsense race, the Minmatars are a determined and independent people. Their home planet of Matar is a natural paradise, although centuries of abuse have taken much from its beauty. Because of their former enslavement by the Amarr Empire, the Minmatar value independance as their most important trait. The Minmatar, also known as Matari, have far more in way of numbers of people than any other state, but they are split between seperate clans working together to form a state. Less than a quarter of the Matari actually belong to the organized state, while the rest of the clans stick to their own religious and idealistic traditions. After years of warring, most clans have come to understand that cooperation is far more important for the future of the Matari people. Minmatar Bloodlines Brutors are strong-willed and have a great sense of individuality. They are a swarthy people, a bit larger and burlier than the other Minmatar tribes. They favor physical prowess over anything else and can be frightening to face. Ambitious and driven the Sebiestors are innovative thinkers and are always willing to try something new and different. The Sebiestors are slight build, but are lithe and often graceful. Pale, taut skin and a thin frame are the norm and these looks lead many to believe they suffer from constant malnutrition and sickness. The Vherokior tribe is a splinter of the Starkmanir tribe. The origins of the Vherokiors are actually well known, unlike the other older tribes. Some five thousand years ago, a brutal Starkmanir chief was exiled with all of his people. The chief led his people into the most inhospitable part of Matar and was never seen again. But several centuries later, their descendants returned to Minmatar society, much changed in appearance and manners. They never revealed the cause for this change, but took to roaming between the other Minmatar tribes in large caravans, living as merchants, healers, scholars and fortune tellers. Category:Races & Organizations of EVE Category:Races